Talk To Your Friends, Talk To Me
by onrippedpaper
Summary: Zander/Molly oneshot. Sometimes, fate decides to throw Molly Garfunkel into your life and or band room. Zander Robbins doesn't mind. / Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock otherwise it'd have 2537484 seasons more to go .


**you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends (talk to me) **zander/molly

_sometimes, time and space and fate decide to throw molly garfunkel into your life. zander robbins doesn't mind._

* * *

"Why do you always play the weirdest songs when you think no one's watching?"

"Whoa. Molly. What are you doing here?"

"Oh Zander," Molly says too sweetly. "I just dropped by to see if Kacey was here being loserific."

"She's not here," Zander says. "And she's not loserific."

"Too bad," Molly says as she walks in and sits on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Zander says, putting down his ukelele.

"I'm bored. Keep on playing your Justin Bieber," Molly says. "I won't tell anyone."

Zander scoffs. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"Hey. Bieber's not that bad," Molly says defensively. "Besides, it's better than that time you did that Katy Perry song. Not in your range I'm afraid."

Zander pauses. "Wait. If you're here to see Kacey, how do you know I've sung Katy Perry? That was a week ago."

"Please, Zander. Every now and then it's nice to listen to someone else sing," Molly says. "Even I get tired of my wonderful voice," Molly says reclining into the couch and closing her eyes.

Zander stays quiet.

"You thought I'd be flustered, didn't you?" Molly says chuckling. "Way smarter than that."

"So, you're stalking me?" Zander says.

"Nope," Molly chirps. She gets up and walks over to Zander.

"I get lonely during free period. You happen to have free period the same time as me. Your voice isn't half bad and you're kind of cute," Molly says. "Also, if you repeat those words to anyone else, I will slit your throat. Got it?" She adds, poking her finger at Zander's chest.

Zander grins. "You Perfs are so confusing...and entertaining, but don't tell Kacey that. And hey, it does get lonely. None of my friends have free period the same time as I do."

"Yeah, thank goodness," Molly says walking back to the couch. "No 'ffense."

"You know what? Let's call a truce," Zander says. "During free period, you don't bash my friends and I won't laugh at your scary Barbie friends and at the fact that your face has too much make-up."

Molly throws a pillow at him.

"Omg!" Zander fake screams. "What if that pillow has germs? I haven't even moisturized yet!"

"I do not sound like that," Molly says.

"Yeah, you do," Zander says taking the spot next to Molly. "And wait, a while ago did you say I was cute?"

"How are you just picking up on that now?" Molly says. "Fine, truce. You leave my social life out of this and I'll make sure not to mention your vanity and your tendency to flirt with anything in a skirt."

"Deal."

They shake on it.

* * *

The next time Molly comes around she takes off her shoes and buries her head in the couch.

"Hello to you too," Zander says, tuning his guitar.

"I hate History," Molly whines. "I don't care when some random dude steps on new territory and fucks up the natives."

"Language!" Zander fake gasps, putting down his guitar.

"I don't care," Molly says. "Being perfect is exhausting."

"So don't be," Zander says.

"Nice try," Molly says sighing.

"Want a cupcake?" Zander says, rummaging through his bag. "My mom made me a batch."

"That is so cute," Molly says sitting up. "Your mom bakes you things. Usually, I do all the baking in the family."

"You can bake? I didn't know that," Zander says, handing Molly a cupcake.

"Of course you don't." Molly says. "I love making anything with icing. If it's good, you can eat it. If it's bad, you can throw it at people," She says deviously.

"You mean like this," Zander says as he swipes the cupcake's icing at Molly's face.

"You did not," Molly says clicking her tongue. "I am the master of throwing cupcakes."

"So come and get me," Zander says, running.

Molly grabs a cupcake and throws it straight into Zander face.

"Lucky shot," he says licking the icing off his face. That's when another cupcake hits him right in the chest.

* * *

"Hey," Molly says as Zander walks in. "I figured you wouldn't be at my Halloween party so I saved you some cookies. Here, catch."

"Why, thank you," Zander says catching the bag. "You baked these didn't you?"

"'Course, I did! Well. Just that last batch," Molly says.

"Wow, these are good- wait. Are these coffin-shaped?" Zander asks, slightly amused.

"Yes," Molly replies. "Why do you look like those cookies are the answer to all life's secrets?"

"It's just," Zander starts. "You won't believe the dream Kacey had yesterday."

Zander goes on to tell her about the monster students and the Chosen One and the whole vampire werewolf thing.

"Kacey, Kacey. Always the center of the universe. I'd totally make a hot vampire though," Molly says, laughing. "Hey Zander, close your eyes for a sec."

"Okay?" Zander says, covering his eyes with his hands. He hears Molly rummaging through her purse, then coughing.

"Are you okay out there?" Zander asks.

"Okay, open!" Molly says.

Zander tries not to snicker when he sees what happened. Molly had quickly spread powder on her face to look white (and splotchy since it wasn't applied evenly). She even had dark red lipstick on.

"So," Molly says seductively as she strokes Zander arm. "Is the pale vampire working for you?"

Zander means to say _yes_ but what comes out instead is, "I think her eternal vampire-ness needs to invest in better beauty products for her eternal skin."

They end up laughing as they create fake scenarios.

Later, Stevie asks why Zander's hair is full of powder.

"I have no idea," Zander says as he shakes it off and tries to ignore a giggling Molly one table away.

* * *

"That duet you did with Kacey was amazing," Molly says. She doesn't even add the don't-tell-anyone-or-I-will-harm-you statement. It's become a thing between them, like free period is honesty hour or some kind of super secret court.

"Thanks," Zander says, looking for something in his bag. "How'd you know?"

"I was going get my notebook but then you guys were practicing. Didn't need it anyway," Molly says. "Did you write it?"

"Yeah, one of my few masterpieces," Zander says proudly.

"Like the one you wrote about your dog?" Molly snickers.

"Hey. That was a brilliant song," Zander says defensively.

"Yeah, sure," Molly says doodling in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Zander asks.

"Lyrics. Not mine. Taylor Swift has that new song out and it won't get out of my head," Molly says.

Zander starts to play his ukelele.

"No. Zander, don't." Molly says. "It'll never get out of my head."

"Oops. Too late," Zander says before he starts singing.

I remember when we broke up- the first time / Saying this is it. I've had enough- 'cause like / we hadn't seen each other in a month / when you said you needed space.

Zander motions for Molly to take the next verse. Molly rolls her eyes but continues anyway.

What? / Then you come around again and say, _baby _/ I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change- trust me / Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say I hate you. We break up / You call me. I love you

Zander starts to dance as they blend into the chorus. Molly goes with the flow and sways along.

Oooo-oo-oo-oo-oo / We called it off again last night but ohhh-oh-oh-oh-oh / This time I'm telling you I'm telling you!

" We are never ever ever getting back to together!" Zander sings, daring Molly to match his energy.

" No we-eee are never ever ever getting back together," Molly sings a little louder.

They jump on the couch and point fingers as they finish the rest of the song.

After their song, they fall back on the couch laughing.

"Wow," Zander says. "Never knew you had it in you, Mollz."

"Never call me Mollz," Molly says, still out of breath. "Never knew that would be so much fun."

"Never thought I could pull of Taylor Swift," Zander says smiling.

"Never ever ever!" They scream at each other, feeling bubbly inside, but secretly praying no one will hear them.

* * *

"Damn, baby. That was some intense dancing back there," Zander says as he walks in the band room. "Up top!"

Molly high-fives him with a satisfied smile on her face. "I worked on that routine for hours."

"Well, it was. I just," Zander says. "Yeah." He finishes, nodding.

"Mhmm," Molly hums. "I heard you cheering. Obvi much?"

"Totes obvi," Zander says in a high voice, seeing Molly stick her tongue out at him.

"Thank you though," Molly says suddenly.

"For what?"

"For cheering on me even if. Well. You know," Molly says.

They're so used to the 'truce', tiptoeing around the topic of their friends being enemies.

"No problem," Zander says, smiling. "Besides, you know I can't resist a girl in a skirt."

* * *

When Molly walks in this time she sees Zander lying face down on the couch.

"Hey," She says softly.

"Hey," Zander replies, twisting himself to face the ceiling.

Molly joins Zander on the couch but they don't say a word.

"I heard Kacey's going on tour with Cee Lo," Molly says, finally breaking the silence.

"She is. I mean it's a huge opportunity and she's a great performer and-" Zander stops.

Molly takes Zander's hand and he doesn't pull it away.

"And she was a good friend," Zander finishes. "I'll just miss her."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Molly says.

"I'm sorry," Zander says. "About Grace."

"Yeah, well. Didn't see that coming," Molly says. "I mean, I know I can be selfish but. Never thought-" Molly stops there.

That's when Zander pulls Molly into a full hug.

"Why do people have to leave?" Molly says, tearing up.

"I don't know," Zander replies honestly.

"God, look at us, crying over friends," Molly says.

"I am not crying," Zander says, pulling away.

Molly chuckles. "You spend so much of your time trying to look cool."

"You spend so much of your time trying to be perfect," Zander replies. "Maybe we're just lonely."

"Maybe," Molly says. "Maybe, we just want to be loved."

They're both quiet.

"It's too bad," Molly says as she wipes away her tears.

"What's too bad?" Zander says as he watches Molly fix herself into the perfect cookie-cutter image she is.

Molly smiles sadly as she kisses Zander on the cheek.

"Too bad we can't be friends in real life," Molly says.

"We are," Zander whispers in reply, but Molly's already out the door.


End file.
